Guinevere the Lost Companion
by doctorsarecool
Summary: The Doctor once had a companion, a companion he told no one about. She was in between Rose and Martha, the Doctor's hearts still ached from the memories of Rose. There was a reason the Doctor never told anyone about Gwen, her story ended tragically. Read to learn about their adventures and the event that ends it all.


"Guinevere Ellison get your bum out of bed this instant!" Gwen rolled over and opened one eye. In front of her stood the girl she shared her dorm room at MIT with, Jade. "Can't I get 5 more minutes?" Jade leaned down and ripped Gwen's blanket off. "No, we are already going to be late. Get up." Gwen sat up running a hand through her brown and light blue hair. Yes, brown and blue. Her hair was her natural light brown, but turned blue at about her shoulders. The blue ran for a few more inches before coming to a stop. "Alright, do I have time to shower?" She looked up hopefully with her beautiful eyes. The irises were surrounded by a dark blue, growing lighter as you got closer to the pupil. The blue faded into a small layer of brown around the pupil. Jade shook her chin length black hair, "Nope, we don't have 40 minutes. Brush your teeth and we are out of here. And grab your umbrella, it's raining." Gwen stood and started trudging towards the bathroom. "The forecast said nothing about rain."  
"When have you ever kown the forecasts to be accurate."  
"You have a point there." Gwen stopped talking as she got started on her teeth.

Not five minutes later they walked out of the small room. Gwen was now wearing a baggy Captain America shirt. One she had borrowed from her boyfriend, Bryndon. "Okay, which lecture are we going to today?" She asked Jade who had been walking right next to her, but was no longer. Gwen looked around until she saw her standing by a window. "Come on, I thought we were going to be late." Gwen smiled until Jade didn't respond. "Hey, what's up?" She walked up to her roommate and froze seeing what was outside the window. The rain, was going up. "What the-" The rest of her colorful sentence was cut off when the building started to shake. Jade let out a scream while Gwen tried to keep her footing. The building came to a stop and the blue haired girl sat up rubbing her head. "Oh God what was that? An earthquake?" Jade shook her head, "We don't have earthquakes in Massachusetts, and it's night." Gwen looked at her like she was crazy, "That's not possible, it was just morning." Unless they had passed out without realizing it, but it was unlikely they would wake at the same time. "Well, it's dark outside. So it must be night." Gwen stood looking out the window. "Um, Jade it's not night. We are on the moon." She could clearly see Earth in the distance, and grey rock surrounding them. Jade looked at Gwen, "You've got to be kidding me," she said.

Screams of panic filled the building. Gwen's was not one of them. "We're on the freaking moon!" She ran from window to window just to make sure. Jade tried to follow her, but when Gwen finally stopped Jade sank down to her knees tears streaming down. "Why are you so upset? Do you know how many people wish to go to the moon?" Jade looked up at Gwen, how could the girl be smiling? "We are going to die, every single one of us."  
"Aren't you a Debby Downer." Both of the girls were surprised to hear a man talk. Gwen turned quickly to see a tall man standing over Jade. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie underneath, and his hair. His hair was something else. There was really no words to describe it. Messy, yet put together and full of volume. "Who are you?" Gwen remembered seeing him roaming around campus for the past couple of days. She had thought he was a bit old to be walking around a college campus. "Oh me? I'm the Doctor." One of Gwen's eye brows raised, "Just the Doctor? Don't you have a last name." The man shook his head and spoke with a British accent, "Nope, just the Doctor." Gwen nodded, great. The man was crazy. "Well, Doctor. Could you tell me why we are on the moon."  
"Why do you automatically assume I know."  
"Well, I've never seen you before a few days ago, and you don't seem scared about the fact that we are on the moon. If this is the moon."  
The Doctor looked her over once again, "Good point, in fact very good point. But you aren't scared either, and I assume you have nothing to do with this."  
Gwen's eyebrows knit together. "Fair enough. Just one question, why can we still breathe?" The Doctor looked around like he hadn't noticed this before and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a thin gray object and when he pressed a button it glowed blue and let off a whirring sound. He used the device to outline the window then pulled on it extending it. He looked over it like he was reading. "Strange, very strange." The Doctor looked up at Gwen, "Is there a balcony or something else that leads outside?" She nodded wordlessly. "Then lead the way, but leave her. She would just slow us down." He looked down at Jade as he spoke. Gwen started walking towards the roof looking for Bryndon on the way.

"Welcome to the roof." Gwen motioned around as she opened the door that lead to where a lot of parties had taken place. The Doctor nodded and walked through the door, "Thank-you..." He paused so the girl could fill her name in, "My name is Gwen."  
"Aw Gwen." As he said her name he emphasised the motions of his mouth. "Such a short name, but I have seen shorter."  
"It's short for Guinevere."  
"Guinevere," A look fell on his face, one that said he was thinking of a time passed, "With Lancelot as her lover and King Author as a husband she had it good. Cheeky lady she was." Gwen looked at him astonished, he spoke like he had met these people. She gave him a quizzical look, but followed him across the roof. They stood on the edge looking out. In the distance they could see the planet Gwen knew so well. "Oh God, is that really Earth?" The Doctor nodded and ran around the roof seeming to be looking for something. She turned around to face him, "What are you doing?"  
"Looking for something."  
Gwen rolled her eyes, "Well I can see that. What are you looking for."  
"Something to throw."  
Gwen sighed, it was impossible to ask this guy anything. It was like he gave the minimal answer. She turned back around and sat down on the edge of the roof, her feet swinging slightly off the edge. All of a sudden a brick flew past her head. "Hey!" She turned around to see the Doctor looking off into the distance expectantly, "You almost hit me!"  
"But I didn't." She rolled her eyes looking back at the Earth. The brick flew for some distance until it came to an abrupt stop and the air around it rippled like water. "As I thought. A force field, that is what is keeping the air in." He said this so nonchalantly, but Gwen saw a huge problem in this. "Doesn't that mean there is no air coming in? Eventually we will run out. Everyone will die." The Doctor's lip stuck out like he was a child pouting. "Yes, that is definitely a problem. I guess we are going to have to find the cause of this."  
"We?"  
"Yes we, do you think you are going to do this on your own? Because that would be stupid."  
Her eyes rolled once again, "Fine, what do you suggest we do?" At that moment their attention was diverted by giant gray cylinder objects that looked like drill bits. "No way, are those spaceships. Like real alien spaceships?" The Doctor nodded, "The Judoon, this isn't good." As soon as that was spoken he ran off going down the stairs. "Wait!" She ran after him starting to regret not going to the gym as often as she should. Gwen finally caught up to him on the bottom floor. He was crouching behind a potted plant, like he wished not to be seen. Gwen joined him on the floor, "What are you doing this time?"  
"Hiding, isn't that obvious?" She was about to give a retort, but he hushed her. She gave him a glare, but saw why he had done it as black armored men with strange shaped helmets walked in. People all around them started screaming and ducking behind things. _Like that is really going to save you_, Gwen thought, _You are still clearly visible._ But then again, she was behind a potted plant.

The Doctor suddenly grasped her hand and pulled her away. "Those things, they were Judoon?" She had watched them shine blue lights in people's faces then say, "Human." And mark a X on their hands. "Yes, they are like police. Well really intergalactic police for hire." Gwen nodded, "And what did they want with my dorm building? Also, why did they take us to the moon?" He pulled her through the familiar hallways as they spoke."They belive you are harboring one of their escaped prisoners. Your moon is a unclaimed hunk of land, and they don't have jurisdiction on Earth. Your moon was the closest place they could apprehend their criminal legally." Gwen gave another nod, but then thought of something. "Wait a minute. How do you know all of this? You're just some human." The Doctor tilted his head to the side slightly and slanted his mouth, "Not human exactly."  
"Not human?" A second later she answered her own question, "No, you're an alien? You look awfully human," The Doctor nodded still holding her hand leading her through the halls, "Yep, and you look time lord." She didn't know what that meant, but that didn't stop her from asking, "So you are a real extra-freaking-terrestrial?" He nodded taking a short stop looking back at Gwen, "And you are a real human?" She glared at him as he started walking again.  
"You sound an awful lot like a British person to be an alien."  
"Accents rub off." He once again pulled out the device he had used earlier and waved it around before taking a turn. "What is that thing?"  
"A sonic screwdriver."  
"Sonic screwdriver? Is that one of your alien weapons?"  
"Not a weapon exactly, more of a tool. I mainly use it for opening doors and other stuff. Though it doesn't work on wood." Gwen nodded as he finished, like that made perfect sense. Suddenly they were in a familiar hallway, "This is Bryndon's hallway."  
"Who?"  
"Boyfriend."  
"Ah, my last companion had a boyfriend, didn't like him much. Man was named after a mouse, shows you what kind of person he was."  
"Companion?"  
"Long story." They came to a stop in front of a door that was all to familiar to Gwen.  
"Why are we at Bryndon's door?"  
"My sonic screwdriver is picking up strong alien energy from inside. Most likely who ever the Judoon are looking for is in this room, or was recently." The Doctor waved the device in front of the door knob, there was an unmistakable sound of a lock clicking. The door swung open revealing the messy room. Bryndon was sitting on his bed, looking as calm as possible. His eyes lit up seeing Gwen, he stood and walked towards her. "Are you alright?" His gray eyes looked the Doctor up and down. "Who's this?"  
"I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you." He pushed past Bryndon walking around the room, his sonic screwdriver held out in front of him.  
"Doctor who?" Bryndon asked.  
"Just the Doctor," Gwen answered automatically. The Doctor gave her a raised eyebrow look, but returned to scanning the room. Bryndon just watched the man extremely confused. "What's going on?"  
"Didn't you notice the whole we're on the moon thing?" Gwen asked Bryndon with a look that seemed to ask how he could be so oblivious to his surroundings.  
"Uhhh... no. I was studying with my head phones in." Bryndon said.  
"Earthquake..." Gwen prompted.  
"Hangover..." replied Bryndon in a hushed, yet matching tone.  
"Hopefully with Nicholas!" Gwen said, only trusting Nicholas, Bryndon's roommate, to deliver him home safely from a night of drinking.  
"Of course!"  
Just then a short scrawny boy of about 22 burst into the room. His ginger hair clung to his forehead with sweat, his chocolate eyes radiated terror as he scanned the room. "Who's that? Is he one of them?" His voice a few octaves higher than normal as he pointed at the Doctor.  
"Them? Not technically, but I'm not one of the 'them' either." The Doctor said gesturing to Gwen and Bryndon. "But we," He pointed from himself to Nicholas, "Are very similar."  
"Nicholas is the alien? All this time I've been hanging out with an alien?" Gwen asked looking at Nick, her eyebrows went down into a glare. "You're the reason we're on the moon. Everyone might die because of you. Turn yourself in so that doesn't happen!" Nicholas shook his head.  
"I can't do that, they will take me to prison. I'm not going back there."  
"You would rather have over 200 people die, you being one of them, than lose your freedom?" She was standing in front of him looking up. Even though he was short for a guy his age, she was even shorter. Though, that didn't keep her from being scary. Nicholas nodded, "I would rather die." Gwen gave a sound of disgust and looked away from him, to the Doctor.  
"We need to turn him in, we can't let all these people die." She could already feel her self struggling for breath, the oxygen was already running low. Before the Doctor could reply, the Judoon burst into the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
